Life's stories
by kiaser15
Summary: A bunch of one-shots probably mostly Makorra or Bosami. Rated T for kisses and other stuff. Not as sucky as the title! R&R.


**Authors note:**

**Becca: Um hello there…**

**Kiaser: Uh I am the voice in Becca's head…**

**Becca: This is my first legend of Korra fic.**

**Kiaser: This will be updated at random times…**

**Becca: Aren't all of my stories like that? **

Bolin

Korra's eyes start to tear up as, for the umpteenth time, Mako yells at her for doing something wrong. I wince because Mako is being a jerk and Korra doesn't deserve that from him; Mako doesn't hesitate to tell her that the tournament is coming up and that him and I need the money. Korra's onslaught of tears that she had been trying to prevent prevails and floods down her face to the floor. As soon as she feels her own tears Korra runs out of the arena and out into the rain.

I sigh and look over at my brother whose intense golden eyes are glazed over in shock of what just happened and say, "Good going bro... you had to make her cry."

He blinks his eyes and runs out the door after the blue eyed water tribe girl. I look at his retreating figure and mouth, "Good luck, you're going to need it." Then I turn away from the door and go to the window to look out at my brother and my best friend.

My brother sees her at the edge of the dock and yells out to her; she turns for a second but that is long enough for me and Mako to see her tear streaked face. Then she goes to jump into the water, I wince because I know that my brother can't swim. Then I turn away because those two need some private time.

Korra

I hear Mako yell, "Korra! Wait!"

I turn and see him sprinting towards me and I turn back and start to dive into the water. I land smoothly but I hear a loud crashing noise as something hits the water. Then I feel it on the back of my legs; the water being swirled and moved around. I turn around and see Mako flailing in the water; slowing sinking to his death. I gasp and swim over to him and put my arms around his muscular torso. I heave him out of the water and onto the dock before diving back into the water away from him.

I am halfway to the island when I hear the splashing from behind me. I turn and there is Mako doing a horrible rendition of the doggy paddle; still following me even though he is going underwater for a minute at a time and is probably short of breath.

I grimace and turn around towards him. He sees me and tries to say something but I can't hear it over the rushing waves. I grab him in his torso, which did I mention is very muscular? Then I start to take us both to Temple. We get to the beach and he grabs me and pins me to the ground.

I look up at him in shock, "What the hell are you doing Mako?"

He puts his chin on my shoulder and whispers, "I have three things to ask you."

I shiver at the feeling of his breath on my ear but I put on an emotionless face, "What is the first question Mako."

He raises his head and looks me in the eyes, all traces of joking gone from his face and demeanor and does a puppy dog pout, "I'm sorry I made you cry and yelled at you so much. I was just really nervous and I was letting it out on you."

I look into his eyes to see if he is lying and see nothing but truthfulness in his gaze. I allow a small smile, "I think I can forgive you… what's your second question?"

He gives me a nervous look, "Uh Korra would you maybe sometime like to go on a date with me?"

I look at his nervous face in shock and then smile softly and nod, unable to properly bring words to my mouth.

His whole face lights up and before I know what's happening he leans down to place a long passionate kiss on my lips. Then he pulls back looking embarrassed and lets his head fall back onto my shoulder.

I smile at him and put my lips to his ear and whisper, "And question number three?"

He gives me a crooked smile and says, "Will you teach me how to swim?"

I start to laugh and finally after I am done laughing I nod and say, "Yeah Mako I'll teach you how to swim."

**Authors note:**

**Becca: Okay so please review if you like it!**

**Kiaser: Or leave suggestions for one-shots!**

**Becca: I prefer Makorra or Bosami… I am not against Borra but I am against Masami. **

**Kiaser: Bye for now.**


End file.
